five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Old Golden Freddy
Informacje= Old Golden Freddy to antagonista występujący w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Pełni bardziej aktywną rolę, niż w pierwszej części gry. Można również zmieniać jego A.I. w oknie wyboru Nocy Niestandardowej. W przeciwieństwie do innych starych animatroników, nie ma swojego zabawkowego odpowiednika. Wygląd Golden Freddy jest w gorszym stanie, brakuje mu lewego ucha, ma podniszczony kostium, jego futro wydaje się być ciemniejsze. Podobnie jak w przypadku reszty starych animatroników, z jego ramion i miejsca po uchu wystają kable, futro przygasło, nie ma też niektórych kawałków kostiumu. W odróżnieniu od jego wyglądu z pierwszej części, wydaje się być on krótszy, jego kapelusz jest całkowicie czarny, niewidoczne są zupełnie źrenice i wygląda na to, że nie posiada żadnej muszki, choć może być ona jedynie zasłonięta przez obwisłą szczękę. Zachowanie Aktywuje się on jedynie podczas Nocy 6 oraz w Custom Night. Nie pojawia się już jego plakat, nie wiadomo, gdzie jego lokacja startu, gdyż od razu pojawia się w Biurze albo w korytarzu, w podobnej pozycji jak w pierwszej części, lub po prostu jako przybliżająca się głowa. Po pojawieniu się w biurze, jego ciało znika, a atakuje sama głowa, jeśli gracz nie zacznie przeciwdziałać. Aby gracz przetrwał, musi nałożyć maskę, nim ten zmaterializuje się w biurze, albo migać latarką, gdy ten jest w korytarzu. Ciekawostki * W odróżnieniu od pierwszej części, w drugiej części gry Golden Freddy nie ma źrenic. * Jeszcze bardziej wydaje się być czymś w rodzaju zjawiska paranormalnego, bądź halucynacji, gdyż podczas gry może zniknąć, a jego jumpscare to latająca głowa. * Podczas Nocy 6, Phone Guy wspomina o Incydencie z Zaginionymi Dziećmi, podczas którego prawdopodobnie użyto kostiumu Golden Freddy'ego. Jest to co najmniej dziwne, ponieważ wychodzą z niego przewody, co ujawnia, że musi mieć w sobie jakiś mechanizm nawet po wyjęciu endoszkieletu i używanie takiego kostiumu byłoby zbyt trudne. ** Oznacza to więc, że jego wystąpienie w pierwszej części to halucynacja Mike'a, ponieważ widzi go w idealnym stanie. Jest więc możliwość, że oryginalny kostium Golden Freddy'ego został zniszczony razem z nowymi animatronikami po zakończeniu fabuły drugiej części gry. ** Istnieje możliwość, że Old Golden Freddy to pusty kostium. Phone Guy wspomina o tym, że kostiumy są pełne przewodów, co może wyjaśniać, czemu niektóre z nich wychodzą z jego kostiumu. Popiera to fakt, że kostiumy są większe niż same endoszkielety. Przeczy temu jednak to, że jeśli przypatrzymy się jego nodze, widać fragment endoszkieletu. * Na początku trailera Five Nights at Freddy's 2 widać rysunek, na którym Złoty Freddy z oczami endoszkieletu pojawia się, by zaśpiewać. ** Ten sam rysunek pojawia się w Biurze po prawej stronie pokoju nad Prawym Szybem Wentylacyjnym. ** Może to popierać możliwość używania Złotego Freddiego po otwarciu nowej pizzerii, a przynajmniej zanim został odsunięty razem ze starymi animatronikami. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, którego jumpscare to jedynie jego twarz. Tyczy się to obu gier. * Podczas gry można zobaczyć goły endoszkielet. Niektórzy sądzą, że jest to endoszkielet z kostiumu Golden Freddiego, ponieważ prawdopodobnie tak samo jak on jest tylko halucynacją. * Podniesienie monitora nie powstrzyma go przed zabiciem gracza. * W przeciwieństwie do piereszej części, nie crashuje gry podczas swojego jumpscare'a. * W mobilnej wersji gry zamiast powoli zanikać po założeniu maski, znika od razu. * W minigrze "Give Gifts, Give Life" przed jumpscare'em Golden Freddy'ego na ułamek sekundy na środku ekranu pojawia się piąte dziecko. * W minigrze "SAVE THEM" pojawia się w losowych pokojach. * Został oficjalnie nazwany Golden Freddy'm dopiero w drugiej części gry podczas ekranu w Custom Night. W pierwszej części, w plikach gry był nazywany "żółtym niedźwiedziem". * Mimo iż jest uznawany za halucynację, można modyfikować jego AI podczas Custom Night. * Na urządzeniach mobilnych po opuszczeniu monitora rusza się odrobinę w lewo, po czym zaczyna zanikać. * W drugiej części gry jego krzyk jest lekko głośniejszy i ostrzejszy, niż u pozostałych animatroników. * Golden Freddy jest jednym z sześciu wersji Freddy'ego. Pozostałe to Freddy Fazbear, Toy Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Phantom Freddy i Nightmare Freddy. * Nie wyłącza światła gdy wchodzi bądź wychodzi z korytarza. * Jedynym momentem, w którym stoi jest przerywnik po nocy trzeciej, gdy stoi koło Bonnie'go i Chici. Używa zmodyfikowanej wersji swojego modelu, gdyż ma wtedy dwoje uszu. * Jest jednym z pięciu animatroników, które nie pojawiają się w szybach wentylacyjnych. Pozostałe to Old Freddy, Toy Freddy, Old Foxy i Marionetka. * W wersji mobilnej w trybie Golden Freddy, GF może atakować gracza nawet nie pojawiając się w Biurze ani na korytarzu. Nie wiadomo, czy jest to błąd czy nie. * Być może był on animatronikiem w pierwszej restauracji. * Być może jest to jedynie halucynacja, bo Phone Guy nie wspomniał o nim w ogóle. * Najprawdopodobniej jest to zapasowy kostium Freddy'ego przemalowany na złoto. Potwierdzają to jego nogi, które nie wydają się być złote, lecz brązowe. Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:Halucynacje Kategoria:Old Animatroniki